


表白(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	表白(H)

在了某間課室的時候，休息的時候，八幡他們就開心地休息的時候，八幡他就同了彩加他說：你可以同了我一起去做了些事情，好嗎？之後彩加他就講：好啊，可以啊，之後彩加他就去了八幡他的面前講：你可以抱了我的，八幡他就講：好啊，之後彩加他就把了八幡他就吻了一下，也同了彩加他吻得了好深，因此彩加他的乳頭就被了八幡他用了手去撫摸的，，也撫摸得十分之好舒服，彩加他就同了八幡他說希望可以撫摸了得十分之好，不太熟，下次就可以做好的，八幡他就講：好啊，之後彩加他說：不如舔含了我全身可以嗎了，之後彩加他同了八幡他就說完，八幡他就講：好，可以的，之後八幡他也做完，因此彩加就帶了八幡他做了一次，之後過了一個下午，但是他們的第一次，也還未熟，但是他們也覺得十分之好的，並是一個好日子及回憶。


End file.
